1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display having improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) displays an image by applying a voltage to a liquid crystal layer, which controls the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer. However, because light is transmitted in the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules, the LCD may have a relatively narrow viewing angle as compared with other display apparatuses.
In this regard, PVA LCDs (patterned vertical alignment mode LCD) and SPVA LCDs (super patterned vertical alignment mode LCD) have been developed. In PVA LCDs and SPVA LCDs each pixel is divided into a number of domains and the liquid crystal molecules in each domain are aligned in different directions. Vertical alignment liquid crystals are used in PVA and SPVA LCDs, and the multiple domains are formed in each pixel by forming slit opening patterns having a predetermined size in the pixel electrode and in the common electrode that faces the pixel electrode.
However, an additional process is necessary to form the slit opening patterns, and the aperture ratio may be reduced due to the slit opening patterns.